No more Secrets
by Anima matcher master29
Summary: The war is over, but rumor says a rebelion is coming. What happens when Katara gets involved? Secrets come out! ZUTARA! WARNING! This Is in script format! If you are offendend by such turn away now!
1. No more Secrets

**No more Secrets.**

**Hey Fan Fiction! Ha, you thought you got rid of me in Flirting with Disaster! But I survived the flames! A HA, HA, HA, HA! Now I shall write a Zutara! MUWA HA, HA, HA! Enjoy!**

Where: Fire Nation. What's up: Kataang dies (YAA!!!) so does love between Mai and Zuko.

**Zuko:** Katara, we're all going to the movies tonight. You wanna come?

**Katara:** Is Aang going?

**Zuko:** If I say no will you go?

**Katara:** Only if you're telling the truth.

**Zuko:** Oh come on Katara. Ever since you and Aang broke up if he's there you're not. You haven't spoke to him or got of the house in weeks!

**Katara:** Don't judge my reaction. I'm gonna go train some more. (He blocks the door)

**Zuko:** You know what? You're going out tonight.

**Katara:** Says who? (A boy comes in on a vine)

**Jet:** Says me!

**Me: Dang it! How'd **_**he**_** get in here?**

**Katara:** Jet! (She hugs him Zuko sticks his tongue out)

**Me and Zuko:** W**h**a**t**t**a** y**o**u **d**o**i**n**g** h**e**r**e**?

**Jet:** I was just swinging thou the neighborhood, heard Katara and Aang broke up and deiced to stop by.

**Zuko:** Hey didn't you die or something in Ba Sing Sa?

**Jet:** Yeah but some earth benders found me in that cave and took me to the Water Tribe for maximum healing.

**Me: Jet can I talk to you in private? (Whisper) Hey I know why you're **_**really**_** here. You want Katara before someone else gets to her.**

**Jet (whisper):** Wow you're good.

**Me: No Jet this is just my story. And you got two minutes before I call stage security. Now tell Katara you have to leave and get!**

**Jet:** Uh, Katara I just remembered, like my name I gotta jet. See ya around okay? (Jet swings out)

**Katara:** Okay see you later Jet! Call me! (Aang walks in)

**Aang:** Wow this place is crowded.

**Me: Yah thanks for making it WORSE Aang. (Katara walks out) Oh, Katara! Don't walk out now! Aang, do me a favor and just wait somewhere else for us okay? (Zuko looks at me) Go. (He finds her on balcony)**

**Zuko:** Katara are you okay?

**Katara:** I'm not going tonight.

**Zuko:** What, why not? Come on Katara you know you want to.

**Katara:** I can't! Whenever I look at him it's like a wound I can't heal reopens. This is one pain no amount of water bending can heal. And the worst part is it hurts the most. I can't go tonight.

**Zuko:** I think you can heal it, you just need the right person.

**Katara:** How did you do it?

**Zuko:** Do what?

**Katara:** Survive getting dumped by Mai.

**Zuko:** Well it wasn't easy. But all I had to do was reexamine my life. It was the when I notice it wasn't meant to be. And someone came in around there.

**Katara:** Who?

**Zuko:** Uh...well...you see...it...was...

**Me: Hey guys. Waz up?**

**Katara:** Anima matcher master29, can we have a moment? Zuko and I were talking. Go ahead Zuko.

**Me: Notice you said **_**were**_** talking. Aang started a fire in the house again and refuses to put it out. Can you help us out? Oh, Zuko I need you to run to the store with me.**

**Katara:** You got it. (She leaves)

**Zuko:** I'm on it. And thanks for getting me out of the uncomfortable talk.

**Me: Welcome. But we seriously need to go to the store.**

**Zuko:** Dang it!

**Ha! You didn't think I'd let Zutara happen **_**that**_** easy did you? You really need to read my other stories. Who does Zuko like? Why am I the only one in bold? WHY AM I EVEN IN HERE?!? Find out in Chapter 2!**

**Review! Or I'll go all Azuela on you!**


	2. Blue Fire Agents

**No more Secrets.**

**Chapter 2 blue fire agents**

**Appa! Stop licking me! Oh hi! I was just...APPA! Sorry Appa's on a licking spree gotta run! Enjoy! No stop it! My computer NOT a treat!**

**Me: Zuko some chickita from the **_**blue fire agency **_**says she's here on urgent request. Do I let her in?**

**Zuko:** Yes, come in. (I leave)

**Sun Rise:** Fire Lord Zuko, I am Commander Sun Rise of the blue fire agency.

**Zuko:** State you're business.

**Sun Rise:** Blue fire agency only wishes to serve you, and as the avatar keep peace in the world. But lately we have heard rumor that the Earth Kingdom, is planning to start a war.

**Zuko:** That's terrible! What does this have to do with me?

**Sun Rise:** The blue fire agency doesn't come out of the work area during work hours without permission from the Fire Lord. Now we need your permission to do everything in our power to stop this war.

**Zuko:** Permission grated. Do whatever you need to do. Just stop this war before it begins.

**Sun Rise:** Yes sir. (She leaves, I come in)

**Me: ZUKO!!!**

**Zuko:** What?

**Me: I know that chickita. SHE'S BAD NEWS!!! AND YOU JUST GAVE HER PERMISSION TO DO WHATEVER SHE WANTS!!!**

**Zuko:** If she's bad news than how did she make it to commander of her agency?

**Me: Bribes!**

**Zuko:** Lair!

**Me: Fine don't listen to me, but when bad things happen don't come crying to me!**

**Zuko:** I can't cuz, NOTHING BAD IS GONNA HAPPEN! (Watch beeps)

**Me: Shoot, I gotta go be the narrator, don't say I didn't warn you! (I leave) Meanwhile at the blue fire agency...**

**Sun Rise:** Okay, the avatar obviously already has information of our focus so we need something to give us an advantage. Is there anything or anyone close enough to give us that advantage?

**Random dude:** What about that Katara girl? She's pretty valuable!

**Sun Rise:** Thank you Random dude. Random chick!

**Random chick:** Yes maim?

**Sun Rise:** Be a dear and tell the agents of the sparks division to grab the avatar's Katara. And give them this. (She hands her a scroll with her picture of Katara)

**Random chick:** Where did you get that?

**Sun Rise:** Don't ask. (Random chick tells the agents what the need to do)

**Katara:** Hey Toph, have you seen those gunny worms we got from the movies?

**Toph:** Katara, its 1:00 in the morning. Can't this wait until tomorrow? Why do you need them anyways?

**Katara:** I wanted a midnight sna... (Muffled) Toph, Toph, TOPH! Help! Get someone ANYONE! Help! (Man leaves note)

"**WHHAAA!!!! I knew that chick was bad news! Is the Earth kingdom really gonna start a war? What's gonna happen to Katara? WHAT DOES THIS GOTTA DO WITH ZUTARA?!?! Find out in the next chapter!"**

"**I'm playing the nice card. Please review!"**


	3. Information

**No more Secrets.**

**Chapter 3 information**

**Hey fellow Zutarinas! If Lady Hart is reading this I'm honored. YOU ROCK! I LUVED your Zutara! Please enjoy!**

**Me: That morning... (BAM in Zuko's room!)**

**Aang:** WHERE...IS...SHE?!?

**Toph:** Aang, me and Zuko really don't wanna hurt you.

**Me: Aang! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!?**

**Aang:** The Fire Nation just STOLE Katara! Read this!

**Me (reading): Dear avatar. If you want to see your precious Katara ever again, come to this location. P.S. Bring all you know about the Earth kingdom rebellion! The blue fire agents.**

**Aang:** And guess who they work for.

**Zuko:** How is this my fault?!? So they work for me. That doesn't mean I ordered them to kidnap Katara!

**Me: Yeah, but you did tell that one chick she could do whatever.**

**Zuko:** NOT HELPING!

**Aang:** It helped me, help me find out who to blame!

**Zuko:** How was I supposed to know this would happen?!?

**Toph:** HEY!!! Sitting here fighting won't help Katara.

**Aang:** But getting Zuko to talk will!

**Me: FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!!! I know what to do, Zuko deliver a note saying we're gonna need one day but if anything happens to Katara the deal is off.**

**Zuko:** I'm on it.

**Me: Aang, you and Toph will go to the Earth kingdom. Try to find out all you can about this rebellion.**

**Jet (from out of nowhere):** What can I do?

**Me: AHH!!! Jeez don't scare me like that. We might need your help.**

**Zuko and Aang:** WHHAAATTTT!!!!!

**Me: As a matter of fact, got to this location and MAKE SURE Katara is okay.**

**Jet:** I'm on it! (Watch beeps)

**Me: Dang it! I need to be the narrator you guys can hold down the fort while I'm gone right? Thanks! Meanwhile in the blue fire agency...**

**Katara:** Oohhh, what hit me? Hey, where am I and who are you?

**Sun Rise:** Hello Katara, welcome to the blue fire agency. My name is Sun Rise and you are a valuable guest here.

**Katara:** Yeah, hi. Why am I in a cave tied up to a pole?

**Sun Rise:** Katara there is no easy way to say this, but you're bait. We need the avatar, you're the closest thing.

**Random dude:** Sun Rise, this note says they're gonna need a day to come up with the information.

**Sun Rise:** WHAT?!? Let me see that! (She reads it) Fine grant them one day. But, like the sun, stakes will rise tomorrow.

**Duh, duh, dahaha! Send your questions here! Oh and I wanna clear something up with ****ATLA Kataang4eveR. One Sun Rise kidnapped Katara, making her BAD NEWS! Katara went to the blue fire agency. And my chapters say the Earth kingdom is the ones starting a war. Also, I WAS working on it but I was forced to go the movies! I would've totally stayed at home and wrote that last chapter.**


	4. Zutara

**No more Secrets.**

**Chapter 4 ZUTARA!**

**OMG! (Oh my gosh) Lady Hart wrote me back! YAA!!! So the last chapter is gonna be an interview with Lady Hart HERSELF! YYAAA!!!! Enjoy!**

**Sun Rise:** Okay its morning. Where is the avatar? (Zuko comes in disguised as Aang) Finally you show up!

**Zuko:** Wait before I give you the information, I want Katara.

**Sun Rise:** Random dude, get the members of the sand dunes division and tell them to free Katara. (Random dude leaves) So while we wait let's talk a bit shall we?

**Zuko:** Yeah, let's talk about how much trouble you'll be in for kidnapping the fire lord's love! (Katara comes in)

**Sun Rise:** the fire lord KNOWS HER?!? He LOVES HER?!? (Zuko comes out of costume)

**Zuko:** Yes!

**Katara:** You do?

**Zuko:** Yes I do! I love you Katara; I'll say it a million times in front of everyone! I LOVE KATARA!

**Jet:** But does she love you back?

**Me: Jet don't YOU DARE! **

**Jet:** Sorry to break this to you bro, but Katara said she'd be my girlfriend last month.

**Me: I am coming for you! I hope you enjoy being a dead man!**

**Zuko:** Oh well, okay. Sorry to waste my time here with you. Jet you can take her home. Bye.

**Katara:** Zuko wait!

**Zuko:** Katara it's over! I lost. (He leaves)

**Katara:** Jet you disgust me! It's over. (Gasp)

**Sun Rise:** And so are you. We wanted information and he gave us nothing. YOU'RE STAYING HERE!

**Jet:** Not on my watch!

**Me: One minute later...Jet you're so pathetic! (You see them tied up)**

**Jet:** You're supposed to be narrating not insulting!

**Zuko (whisper):** Katara, I'm here to rescue you.

**Katara (whisper):** Zuko! I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said anything to Jet!

**Zuko:** Don't worry about him, I've cut the ropes and left a note of information on her desk. Come on! (They escape)

**Me: At home...**

**Katara:** Zuko?

**Zuko:** Yeah.

**Katara:** Did you really mean what you said?

**Me: Yes. (He looks at me) What? Whatta I say?**

**Katara:** Well if that's true, kiss me you fool! (They kiss)

**Me: And that's exactly how it should have happened. Ten years later they would have their first child and name him Lee. TAKE THAT AVATAR WRITERS!!!**

**The End!**


	5. Trouble starts

**No more Secrets.**

**Chapter 5 trouble starts**

**Ha, ha! I CANNOT believe you thought was my last chapter! Suckers!**

**Sokka:** Grrr. What kinda action is going on here? Did the love birds finally find each other in the same nest?

**Me: Good one. Fist bump! (We fist bump)**

**Katara (sarcastically):** Ha, ha, ha. I forgot how to laugh.

**Zuko (sarcastically):** You should be a professional comedian.

**Jet:** I didn't think it was ever funny.

**Katara and Zuko:** Thank you! See, Jet agrees with us. JET!

**Jet:** I also didn't think it was very funny when you left me at the blue fire agency!

**Katara:** Oh, Jet! I'm SO sorry! I told Zuko we should have gone back, but he said he left your weapons there and you could take care of yourself.

**Jet:** BUT THAT PSYCHO WOULDN'T LET ME OUTTA HER SIGHT! (Aang and Toph come in kissing)

**Katara, Zuko, and Jet:** WHAT HAPPENED IN BA SING SA?!?

**Toph and Aang:** LOVE!!!

**Me: Honestly I kinda saw this coming**

**Zuko:** HOW?!?

**Me: Well, it's obvious. You and Katara are Yin and Yang and you like each other so between an Air bender and an Earth bender something is **_**bound**_** to happen. Just think about it.**

**Katara:** Who made you the couples queen?

**Me: Me. Who else?**

**Toph:** Makes sense to me! Come on twinkle toes. I've got a surprise for ya!

**Me: It's a giant heart with your faces on it isn't it?**

**Toph:** Shut up!

**Aang:** Whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it as much as I love you!

**Sokka:** Gross! Just shut up and leave already!

**Aang (to himself):** Jealous! (Out loud) Gone! (They leave kissing, Suki comes in)

**Suki:** Hey, not meaning to interrupt, but Azula got out of jail again. Are we gonna get her?

**Jet, Zuko, Katara, and Me:** Heck ya!

**Me: Wait I just remembered something. I'M NOT A BENDER! Well, I'm part time narrator, maybe I'll watch form the side lines. Or just stay home.**

**Zuko:** Katara, I don't think you should go ether.

**Katara:** WHHAAATTTT!?!?!

**Zuko:** I just got you back; I don't wanna lose you again. Maybe you should stay with Anima matcher master29. (To me)Dude you REALLY need a shorter name!

**Me: Ya, I'll work on that...NEVER!**

**Katara:** Hey, back to the real conversation. WHY CAN'T I GO?!? I'M STRONG ENOUGH TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!

**Zuko:** But Azula is strong too. You almost got killed last time we meet her.

**Katara:** So did you!

**Zuko:** To protect you! If it weren't for me you'd be a lightning rod by now!

**Katara:** That was two years ago! I'm stronger now!

**Zuko:** So is she!

**Suki:** WE DON'T HAVE TIME TO SIT AND ARGUE! Katara, you and Anima matcher master29 will be in the narrator box. But if we need you, you can come out. Sound okay?

**Zuko:** No.

**Sokka:** WELL TOO DARN BAD! AZULA IS OUT THERE PROBABLY TERRIORIZNG THE CITY BY NOW!! WE HAVE TO LEAVE!!!

**Suki:** I love you.

**Sokka:** I love you too!

**Ha, ha! Sorry I STILL can't believe you thought number 4 was my last chapter! You really need to read (and review) flirting with disaster!**

**Review this one to!**


	6. Azula HELPS?

**No more Secrets.**

**Chapter 6 Azula HELPS?!?**

**Ola! No is not Anima matcher master29. ME NO QUESO DE ENLISH! Shut up! I'm no Spaniard! Enjoy!**

**Azula:** Hello Brother. Allow me to introduce you to some old friends. Pirates, that's your cue! (They pop out)

**Sokka:** Ah, crud! (They fight)

**Me: Popcorn?**

**Katara:** I'm good. So remind me how they can't see us while we're in the narrator box?

**Me: I don't know. All I know is while we're in here they can't see or hear us.**

**Toph:** Katara we could really use your help right about now!

**Zuko:** No! No, no! We got it!

**Aang:** Zuko!

**Zuko:** What? We got it! Don't we Suki?

**Suki:** Call her out NOW!

**Sokka:** We need her!

**Zuko:** No! I can't lose her!

**Katara:** THAT'S IT! I'M COMING OUT!

**Me: Wait! Water sac?**

**Katara:** Right! (She gets it and starts to fight)

**Zuko:** KATARA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?

**Katara:** Saving all your butts!!! What does it look like?!? AHH!!! (The Pirates tie her to a tree)

**Zuko (whisper from behind):** My hero.

**Katara (whisper):** Ya, ya, ya! Just shut up and untie me already!

**Zuko (whisper):** Here's the thing. I wasn't very good at knot school.

**Katara (whisper):** So? Just burn it.

**Zuko (whisper):** Okay, if you wanna get burned with it.

**Katara (whisper):** Wait I got an idea. Sokka has a knife in his pocket. Ask him for it. (Azula tires to zap Zuko and cuts the rope instead)

**Zuko:** Thanks for the help sis! Come on Katara!

**Azula:** Grrr...This isn't over! But I gotta go while I can still have freedom in my grasp. (She makes a ring of fire around them and leaves)

**Katara:** I got it! (She puts it out; pirates grab her) Uh...Zuko, I know you're busy but I could use a little...HELP!

**Captain:** Well this little "Swiss Miss" seems of use to you fire lord Zuko. You should receive a ransom note within the hour, if I were you I would be smart and listen to it. Pirates! We're leaving! (They leave)

**Toph:** DANG! HOW MANY TIMES IS KATARA GONNA BE KIDNAPPED IN THIS STORY?!?

**Me: I think she's been kidnapped enough for one story, but since her and Zuko fight so much and Zutara was **_**meant**_** to be I should let her get kidnapped more. Maybe I should do a poll on that!**

**Suki:** Good idea!

**Sokka:** I think that's a waste of a poll.

**Toph:** I think the ask people to review on that.

**Zuko:** HELLO!!! IS ANYONE HOME UP THERE?!? MY GIRLFRIEND JUST GOT KIDNAPPED _AGAIN_!

**Me: ZuZu, calm down.**

**Zuko:** I WON'T! She's gone. I lost her. And unless you tell how you know everything, I may never see her again.

**Me: Oh, ZuZu you'll see her again. I know we'll find her, I just know it!**

**Zuko:** So you'll use you're script writing power to tell us where she is?

**Me: Yo! I'm hopeful, not crazy! For one it's not a power, two if I tell you I could lose my viewers and my part time narrating job. Considering the bill on my rent, I NEED THIS JOB!**

**Zuko:** What if I pay it for you?

**Me: But what about my viewers? If this story's lame they won't wanna see my other word filled master pieces!**

**Sokka:** So whatta we do now?

**Me: Well I have a Pokémon Teen Titians crossover chapter to finish. Alert and comment wise it's one of my most popular!**

**Toph:** Cool! I totally have to read that!

**Suki:** What about hit wise?

**Me: It's in the bottom three. Hit wise "Flirting with Disaster! Or Paul" is most popular. I'm cool with that. "Flirting with Disaster! Or Paul" is my prize story. The one that started it all.**

**Sokka:** Hey! What about our story?

**Me: You are second place in every way. (Watch beeps) Yikes! I gotta run. (I leave and run into Azula)**

**Azula:** Aren't you forgetting something?!?

**Me: Uhh...my flash drive?**

**Azula:** No! The fifty bucks you promised you'd pay me if I helped Zutara happen!

**Me: Okay one; remind me why you agreed to do this again.**

**Azula:** I may be evil and nasty in every way, but when it comes to romance like those two...I JUST HAVE TO SEE IT HAPPEN!

**Me: I get it! We're **_**both**_** romantians. Two; isn't your freedom enough? (She gives me a dumb look) Alright! Alright! I got your money right here! (I give it to her) I don't see why I should, you messed up.**

**Azula:** HOW DID I MESS UP?!?

**Me: Your little pirate buddies WEREN'T suppose to hurt Katara, they were just so Zuko could look heroic. Doesn't matter, I'm gonna find out if this worked or not in the next chapter.**

**Azula:** Fine, but I still don't think I messed up! (She leaves)

**I think Toph is right, I should ask you if Katara get kidnapped more. Where have the pirates taken Katara? Why is Azula still on the lose? Why did I ask her for help? HOW COME I STILL DON'T KNOW WHY I'M IN HERE?!? Find out in chapter 7!**

**Vote here! More or less Kataranapping?**


	7. an sorry

Hey all of you! The writer of this story (this is her fanfic buddy by the way) happens to be grounded or something like that for the month of march

She and I are both praying to the most awesome God that her punishment or whatever will be lifted and she can write to y'all again, but for now I shall leave you with these notes

She is grounded

She can't answer pm's from people she does not know (sorry to all of you, strict parents)

And "My prayer is not for them alone. I pray also for those who will believe in me through their message" John 17:20

Well she will update when she can!


End file.
